


Victor's Proposal

by Abblehhyuga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Play, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Proposal!!! On ice, Victor and Yuri run off to a resort after the proposal, Victuri, handjobs, loving fiance's tbh, set after the Grand Prix, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abblehhyuga/pseuds/Abblehhyuga
Summary: After proposing to Yuri, Victor whisks him off to a resort to have some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy, I got this fic done just in time for Yuri's birthday! I hope you all enjoy this fic, it was really sweet and fun to write since I'm used to writing more hardcore smut. It's nice to take a break and do something fluffy and loving. My friend, [Panacakes](http://panacakes.tumblr.com/) helped me edit this so go give her a thanks! My [tumblr is here](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/) so drop by and leave an ask if you'd like!

Yuri couldn't remember exactly how everything happened. He was still in his daze of ‘oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I-just-won-gold-at-the-Grand-Prix’ when Victor followed him on ice during his final lap of his victory march. Yuri thought he was there just to stand with him in the middle of the rink and show off his medal but he grew confused as Victor was handed a microphone. Usually they didn't make speeches; maybe Victor was just showing off as usual. Of course, Yuri expects something like that from him. Victor speaks into the mic in his native language at first. Yuri recognizes some of the words like ‘love’ and ‘partner,’ but not much. Victor then switches to English, his voice thick with his Russian accent.

 

“Yuri Katsuki is the love of my life. From the first moments I saw him dancing my routine to now, I've always felt a connection and deep love for Yuri. That is why I'd like to ask him something,” he announces and Yuri turns, slightly confused.

 

Victor glides down to one knee and Yuri raises his hands to his mouth because he knows. From Victor’s pocket he pulls a breathtaking wedding band. The ring is a beautiful sterling silver, resting upon black velvet and engraved on the inside of the ring are their initials.

 

“Will you marry me, Yuri Katsuki?”

 

Yuri is so overwhelmed that his eyes tear up instantly. Since he couldn't really answer- except with happy sobs- he nods quickly.

 

“Yes! yes yes yes yes!” He repeats when his voice finally comes to him again. Sapphire blue eyes are staring at him at first in their regular endearing way but next in their overjoyed love. Yuri could feel how much Victor loved him from his eyes and by the way that Victor slides on the ring that actually fit perfectly. That's why Victor asked him his ring size huh? Or maybe it was by the way that Victor tackled him down into a strong hug, holding Yuri’s head so he doesn't hit his it on the ice. While they are laying on the ice, Yuri doesn't mind it and Victor kisses him, just as passionately as he did at the China cup. Yuri stares into Victor’s loving eyes and greets them with his own warm love. This time it wasn't asking if they would be boyfriends like at the China cup. This time it was asking if he would be his husband. 

 

“You never fail to surprise me, Victor.” Yuri smiles and Victor wipes his tears off of his cheeks, smiling softly as he leans over him.

 

“We have to get on a plane soon, love, let's hurry.” Victor whispers, silver hair falling onto Yuri’s face who stares at him confused and nods in agreement. 

 

As they get up the cheers had died down but as they skated their way off the rink people cheered for them. Yuri couldn't help but think that he is the happiest man in the world right now.

 

After they finally escaped from the performance stage- because of course everyone wanted to interview the fiances- Victor drags Yuri into a private car back to the hotel they're staying at for the Grand Prix. Yuri lays his head on Victor’s shoulder on their way home and intertwines his left hand with Victor’s right. Victor’s fingers playing with the ring and Yuri chuckles.

 

“I can't believe you did something so embarrassing,” he mutters and Victor smiles.

 

“I love you, Yuri.”

 

“I love you too, Victor.”

 

Their packing was rushed when they got to the hotel, making it to the airport just on time. 

 

“Hmm, are we going back to Hasetsu, Victor?” The raven asks and Victor shakes his head, raising a finger to his lips.

 

“Shhh, it's a surprise, my cute Yuri.” he hums playfully. Yuri raises an eyebrow.

 

“I've had too many surprises from you today,” he comments, Victor smiles, pecking his nose. They then make their way aboard their flight.

 

Eventually Yuri and Victor end up in a resort by the beach. They couldn't go swimming so it was pretty useless to go to there, but it's the thought that counts. Upon unpacking Yuri realizes why Victor took him here. It's quiet, no one is around and the view is amazing. 

 

Feeling strong arms wrap around his waist, Yuri looks back to his partner- _His fiance_ to see his chin resting on his shoulder. Both of them face the window and Yuri chuckles.

 

“It's beautiful here, Victor… Was it expensive?”

 

“We don't need to talk about it… I did all this because I love you, Yuri.”

 

“You had this all planned out… What if I had said no to your proposal?” Yuri asks and Victor’s grip tightened.

 

“I would've followed you to the ends of the world until you said yes.” His tone is serious.

 

“I don't doubt you, Victor.” He reaches a hand back to pet Victor’s hair, poking his hairline.

 

Victor huffs as if to say ‘don't tease my balding,’ and turns Yuri around. Yuri had long since changed out of his skating uniform from Victor’s junior years into much comfier clothes. He knew he wouldn't be dressed for much longer so he didn't take his time to dress nicely.

 

He was right, Victor’s hands travel up his shirt slightly. He shivers at the cool hands on his sides and Victor leans down, removing Yuri’s glasses. 

 

“Is this okay, Yuri?” Victor asks and Yuri smiles, giving a nod. 

 

“Of course, in fact, please do…” He encourages, he wasn't completely out of his state of eros just yet, he still his confidence in his tone. Victor loves everything about Yuri, especially his persona after he'd gotten off the ice with his confidence still in play. He's been off the ice for awhile but nevertheless he is still extremely confident in himself.

 

Victor’s hands glide across every bare inch beneath the raven’s shirt, running his fingers over the outline of his pectoral muscles and teasing the skin around his nipples, not quite touching the areola.

 

“...Victor…” Yuri’s voice comes in with a soft plea. He wants Victor to touch him and that soft plea encourages Victor to keep going. Yuri’s breath catches in his nose when his nipple is teased, callous fingers pressing the bud together in a sharp pain that eventually dulls as time continues. However, Victor doesn't pinch for very long. His now erect nipples are given care after the brutal pinch, the pad of Victor’s thumbs gently massaging them. 

 

Victor watches his lover during this and Yuri feels his heart pound with a sudden urge of doing something. His own hands slide up to take off his shirt for Victor, while Victor keeps rotating his teasing. After Yuri has discarded his shirt on the ground, Victor leans down and attaches his lips to Yuri’s right nipple. Yuri takes a sharp intake of breath and whimpers very softly as Victor’s teeth clench around Yuri’s nipple. Yuri’s hand caught in Victor’s hair, gently pulling it as to not hurt his fiance. The rough treatment is quickly followed by Victor’s tongue, his pattern repeating the one before. His other hand is also caressing Yuri’s left nipple, playing with it in the same way as before. 

 

Yuri doesn't understand completely why Victor is so obsessed with his nipples. Yuri asked once but all Victor said was that ‘it was cute to see Yuri’s nipples all swollen.’ Which just ended up embarrassing him. Yuri didn't really receive that much stimulation from his nipples, but Victor seems to enjoy playing with them so he allows him to do as he pleases. He'd get to the real show soon enough.

 

Yuri is snapped back into reality when Victor bites down on the skin around his nipple and he winces. Victor also loves to mark Yuri as well. Though, the feeling is likewise for Yuri. 

 

“Victor…” He urges, needy to help Victor remove his jacket and loose top. Victor seems to ignore him as he switches to his left nipple to bite and suck on and his other hand playing with his right one. Yuri whines softly as he leaves his mark. Yuri’s impatient, squeezing silver strands between his fingers.

 

“Victor… _Vitya_.” He practically begs for the man to hurry and Victor chuckles, pulling back with a soft pop off of his chest.. 

 

“We have all the time in the world, Yuri.” He comments softly and Yuri pouts with cheeks a rosy pink. Victor laughs and Yuri joins him, hugging his partner close. 

 

Once they calm down Yuri has his head buried in Victor’s shoulder and Victor has his arms back around Yuri’s smaller waist. 

 

“Yuri…” Victor breathes into Yuri’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the raven’s spine. Yuri looks up with innocent chocolate hues and he meets Victor’s strikingly blue eyes that seem to be revitalized. Victor moves close for a kiss and Yuri greets his lips with the same amount of vigor Victor had met his own lips with. Yuri could taste the chapstick Victor applied before when they were unpacking and Yuri relishes in how soft Victor’s lips are, hoping his own aren't too chapped. Pulling away from the kiss, the two take a moment to catch their breath then press back in. This time the kiss is passionate but lust-filled. Yuri’s tongue swipes over Victor’s lips to taste that chapstick again and Victor opens his mouth, sliding his tongue into Yuri’s mouth. Victor’s tongue slides over the roof of Yuri’s mouth and Yuri _moans_ because he _loves_ when Victor does that. Yuri’s breaths have grown sporadic and uneven by now and he pulls back to catch his breath. Victor is also panting at this point and with this chance Yuri slides off Victor’s jacket slowly, then his top. Victor assists him but let's Yuri do the main part, only shifting his arms for him.

 

Yuri stares at the wide expanse of Victor’s muscle that he loves so much and has dreamed about for years. He's sure he has the same look of awe when looking at Victor’s torso… Not just his torso either. He was used to it at the bathhouse but when he gets so close and personal with Victor like this the mood and meaning changes. He traces his fingers over Victor’s body; His abs, his pecs, his biceps. Yuri loves all of Victor, not just what's on the outside, but he did very greatly appreciate his physique. 

 

Deciding he wants to mark that skin as his own once again, Yuri leans over and places his lips on Victor’s shoulder, sucking and gliding his tongue on his shoulder until he's sure he's left a mark. At this point Victor is slowly running his hands down Yuri’s back, fingers threatening to dip down under the waistband of his sweatpants. Yuri whines softly at this but continues gently leaving marks on Victor's body. It was as he originally planned, to let the world know that Yuri Katsuki is the only man that can satisfy, touch and see Viktor Nikiforov like this.

 

Victor’s hands loop under Yuri’s thighs and Yuri looks up at him confused, before catching on and gently wrapping his legs around Victor’s waist. The man carries Yuri over to the bed and sets him down. The bed is comfortable, a fluffy baby blue comforter that surrounds Yuri as he's settled down in the middle of the bed, Victor climbs on top of him.

 

Victor takes this time to gently kiss his lover, pecking his lips but then moving to his cheeks, his forehead, and the sides of his neck. He stops just over Yuri’s sweet spot and blows hot air onto it. 

 

“Hnn…” Yuri’s moan is breathy and Victor smiles to himself, leaning over to suck and nibble on that spot right below his ear that could easily be covered if need be. Need would definitely be. Yuri practically squirms as Victor teases the sensitive area with his tongue and teeth, his hands find their way back to Victor’s hair and tugs a little too hard, but Victor doesn't mind. It's not like his hair isn't thinning anyways.

 

Victor lets out a soft chuckle when Yuri mewls, pulling back to stare at his lover and cup his face. Yuri’s breathing is growing haphazard again. So, he's slow with his next movements.

 

“Ah…” Yuri’s moan is wonderful to hear as Victor grinds his hips down against Yuri’s and he meets him for the little bit of friction they got through their pants. Victor even gasps softly himself. Yuri’s hands have moved down to Victor’s shoulder blades, squeezing the flesh slightly as Victor repeats the motion again and again and _again_ and Yuri is pretty sure he's gonna lose his mind if Victor continues. Yuri presses his palms to Victor’s chest and he looks worried. 

 

“Are you okay?” Victor asks gripping Yuri’s hand and he nods. 

 

“Y-yeah it's just that if you keep teasing me like this… I might go crazy.” The raven confessed with cheeks flushing a dark crimson color in his embarrassment. He looks away.

 

Victor smiles softly and cups his cheeks to make Yuri look at him. “You're so cute, Yuri… I love you so much,” He whispers pressing kisses to his cheeks.

 

Sitting up Victor slides off his pants and as he sees Yuri about to do the same, he presses his hands to Yuri’s chest to stop him. At first Yuri is confused but as Victor caresses his foot he giggles slightly, clenching his foot and pulling it away from Victor. Victor liked taking care of Yuri’s feet after practice but he wasn't very big on doing anything in bed except tickling them, because he knew how damn ticklish Yuri was. For now he stops since there is a semi-erection waiting for him in Yuri’s pants. He gently and very slowly pulls off Yuri’s sweatpants and Yuri helps, wiggling his hips for him. That just got Victor more aroused, though. 

 

Yuri is wearing a cute pair of plain grey boxer briefs, well, anything looks cute on Yuri but these are cute in Victor’s mind. Victor’s eyes trail over Yuri’s body as does Yuri’s trail over Victor’s. Victor leans over his lover again and rocks his hips down.

 

“Ah! V-Victor…!” Yuri pants, gripping his shoulders tightly and Victor licks his lips at how sensitive he is. Victor presses down again and rolls their hips together repeatedly, breathy moans come from the two of them. Yuri’s cock throbs as he's pressed into again. He wraps his legs around Victor’s waist to stop him and take a moment to breathe ‘cause Jesus Christ he is so hard and he wants Victor inside of him already.

 

Panting, Victor pulls up slightly and kisses Yuri again, “I love you, you're such a cute and beautiful boy, my Yuri.” he whispers and Yuri’s heart is already pounding so fast that he thought he might die just with Victor’s words.

 

“I love you too, Victor. W-watching you skate all those years I never thought I'd be here with you, but I love you so much, and I never want to let go.” Yuri confesses, voice cracking slightly as he hugs Victor tightly around his neck. Victor kisses him again and crawls down his abdomen, leaving kisses along the way. 

 

Approaching the elastic of the underwear, Victor shifts to be sitting up, while Yuri’s grip has released him from their previous grinding. Sapphire eyes followed the outline of Yuri’s wet underwear and he slowly tugs down the fabric. Yuri thought he'd die if Victor didn't hurry up, but he lived, and his hardened member is exposed to the cool air. His underwear is completely removed and quickly strewn aside. 

 

Victor’s eyes trailed over his erection, leaning down to grasp his member and stroke it ever so slowly. His fingers pressed into dark, trimmed pubic hair when his hand descends to the base of Yuri’s member and he gives a few languid strokes to the raven. 

 

“Mmh… Ahh, _V-vitya_ …” Yuri moans between pants of the affectionate Russian nickname, wrapping his hands in Victor’s hair once again. Victor leans down and suddenly runs his wet tongue up the shaft of Yuri’s member, which causes Yuri to gasp and catch his breath with a louder moan than before. He raises his hand to cover his mouth but Victor stops him, looking up at him as if to say ‘no, don't,’ and continues his advances. 

 

Victor leaves wet kisses on the sides of Yuri’s member, and he whimpers softly at the sloppy kisses. Victor eventually stops at the tip of Yuri’s cock and pokes his tongue out, pressing it against Yuri’s slit. Yuri’s back arches at this, a high whine leaving his throat.

 

“P-please, Victor.” He begs in his cute voice and Victor thought he could cum right there with how hard he was, but he holds back and the Russian dips his head down, mouth closing around the tip of Yuri’s member. Victor holds Yuri's hips down, knowing how he usually reacts and boy does he react. Yuri’s hand holds Victor’s hair tightly and his back arches up, knees raising and threatening to close on Victor, but Yuri had some self control at least. 

 

With a teasing grin, Victor pops his mouth off of Yuri’s tip, causing a groan to leave Yuri’s throat. 

 

“Shh, I'll be right back.” Victor hums and Yuri nods.

 

“Hurry.” He begs in his cute, soft whisper and Victor nods. He pecks his lips sweetly as he goes to their bags that had yet to be unpacked. He pulls out a bottle of lube and ripped off a condom from the stack that they had. They'd have to buy more soon. Yuri really did have some good stamina.

 

Approaching the bed again, he tosses the objects besides Yuri’s hip and Victor catches a glimpse of Yuri licking his lips, his erection twitching. Victor positions himself between Yuri’s legs, leaning over so his mouth is ghosting over Yuri’s member once more and he breathes warm onto the leaking erection. Victor sits up and quietly pulls down his underwear, throwing them aside to reveal his own erect self. He hears Yuri audibly sigh with anticipation and he grabs the condom, taking the wrapper off and rolling it onto himself. He follows with the lube, opening the cap and pressing a decent amount onto his ring, middle and index fingers.

 

With ease Victor helps raise Yuri’s lower calves onto his shoulders and rest there while one hand begins to stroke Yuri, the other presses his lubed middle finger in gently.

 

“Mmh.. Haa…” Victor hears Yuri pant and moan and comforts him with a soothing tone.

 

“So good, Yuri. You always do so good for me. Such a good boy. Did you see that flip you did at the end of your performance? You landed it and you landed your triple salchow for me. Such a good boy.” He praises and Yuri pants softly.

 

“A-all for you.” Yuri answers and Victor looks up at him, “everything I do on ice is for you, Victor.” He states and Victor grins like an idiot, cheeks heating up as he presses in a second finger. Yuri whimpers but takes it, used to the feeling. Then a third is added and Yuri shifts ever so slightly. Victor’s hand moves to Yuri’s hip, rubbing soft circles into it to soothe his lover.

 

“I-It's good…” Yuri whimpers as Victor presses his fingers in, stretching the male beneath him and rubbing his finger around to find the sensitive bundle of nerves that made Yuri writhe.

 

“Nn! Haa! _Vitya_!” Yuri throws his head back and Victor knows he found it. Rubbing his fingers against it, he causes Yuri to squirm beneath him. 

 

“V-Victor, please!” Yuri begs and the silver haired male knows exactly what he wants, so he pulls his fingers out. He uncaps the lube and squeezes some into his hand, covering his condom-covered erection with lube before positioning himself at his lover’s entrance. Looking at Yuri for reassurance, the red-faced one nods between pants. Victor nods and leans over his fiance as he presses in.

 

It's slow but it still burns slightly, and Yuri’s doing so well; however Victor still reassures him when he catches his breath.

 

“Yuri, don't hold your breath, just breathe.” Victor states. they've had sex plenty of times before, but it's been awhile since the last time. Yuri’s insides are _tight_ around Victor as he listens and relaxes himself with long breaths. His legs slide down to wrap around Victor’s waist. Victor groans as he slides all the way in, resting when he's fully enclosed in Yuri’s warmth, panting loudly by his ear. 

 

“S-so good, such a good boy,” he praises, leaving kisses along his neck.

 

“I-I love you.” Yuri stutters, hands gripping Victor’s shoulders tightly.

 

“I love you too, Yuri.” He coos back to the raven and he sucks on Yuri’s earlobe, pulling back to look at him. “Can I move?” he asks, and Yuri nods slightly. His hips start slow at first, soft _claps_ heard throughout the hotel room as their hips meet with soft moans leaving the both of them.

 

“F-faster, Victor…” Yuri pleads and he isn't left unheard. Victor picks up the movement as they move their hips to meet each other’s bodies. Yuri gasps and pants for breath as Victor speeds up his pace, moans leaving Yuri’s throat as Victor continues.

 

It didn't take long for Victor to find Yuri’s prostate again, pressing against it as Yuri mewls and whines. His hands clutch Victor’s shoulder enough to leave crescent moon where his nails were embedding into the skin. Yuri throws his head back as he pants between a thrust, his breath catching when Victor pushes in to meet Yuri’s hips again. This time Yuri’s moan is loud and needy.

 

“Ahhh! V-Victor I-I'm close.” The raven comments and Victor nods reaching down to slowly stroke his lover’s member, leaning into his ear as he thrusts in on a rhythm.

 

“Then cum, my cute Yuri.” He purrs against his ear. Yuri whimpers, meeting his hips a few more times with louder and messy _claps_. Victor is getting close too.

 

Yuri’s orgasm is always beautiful, the face he makes, the way he moans Victor’s name, how he's a panting mess afterwards. Victor could get off with just that scene playing itself in his head over and over again, and here it was, so he pulls back to watch his lover orgasm. Yuri throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut, voice caught in a cracked moan.

 

“Vict-” His voice catches on the last syllable and Yuri’s body shudders as he releases into Victor’s hand, covering their stomachs. The nice thing for Victor is just how tight Yuri is when he cums and that warm constriction pushes Victor over the edge. He pulls Yuri into a tight embrace as his eyebrow furrows and he moans into his fiance’s ear.

 

“Yuri…” He moans the name as he releases into the condom. Panting, Victor let's himself rest on top of Yuri for a moment before hearing the raven complain.

 

“Y-you're heavy, Victor.” he states and Victor chuckles softly.

 

“Sorry.” He states, pushing himself up and slowly sliding himself out. He sits up and rolls his condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash can. 

 

Laying on his side he pulls Yuri into him and smiles, tracing his fingers over the engagement ring. “You did so good, Yuri,” he hums and Yuri smiles back, sleepy.

 

“It's all thanks to you, Victor,” Yuri mutters and cups Victor’s cheek, kissing the blue eyed man.

 

“Are you gonna shower with me?” Victor asks suddenly in excitement and Yuri chuckles softly, a light tint to his cheek still from their lovemaking and he’s covered in sweat. Though, the same could be said for Victor.

 

“Yeah… Of course I'll shower with my future husband,” He comments and sits up slowly with Victor’s help to the shower.

 

The wedding was only a couple months later and Victor and Yuri were being broadcast on live TV as they repeated their vows, all eyes on them as Victor is asked the question and answers with a resounding ‘I do’ and Yuri is asked the same question.

 

“Of course I do,” He laughs as if it was some kind of a joke, but tears already decorated his eyes and stained his cheeks. Victor pulls him close and Yuri kisses his now lawfully wedded husband. Yuri Katsuki is sure he couldn't be any happier than he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Once again my [tumblr is here](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/) if you wanna stop by!


End file.
